


Sweeter Than You

by Lucky107



Series: The Wanderer [6]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so much older than she remembers; the smile he forces on his face wrinkles the crow's feet at the corners of his sunken and hollow eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Sweeter Than You - Ricky Nelson - 1959

Cassidy Bullion presses her hand flat—fingers splayed—against the should-be cold glass that separates them, absorbing her father's fast fading warmth.  
  
He looks so much older than she remembers; it only takes a matter of seconds for the radiation to take him from her.  The smile he forces on his face wrinkles the crow's feet at the corners of his sunken and hollow eyes.  His skin is already jaundice, loose and baggy and tired.  
  
She knows he's dying, but she doesn't want to believe it because the man who stands before her like a reflection in a mirror is still her father.  
  
Cassidy didn't understand it until now, but she still needs him.  
  
"Run, Cassidy," James whispers, shaking knees finally buckling.  His hand slowly curls into a loose fist, evidence of death's on-set.  "... Run..."  
  
The man crumples and collapses under the weight of his own body, curling into a ball on the Jefferson Memorial floor.  With twenty years of unspoken regret, Cassidy throws her arm back and slams her fist against the incidentally hot glass.  
  
Her knuckles split and the blood blossoms quickly on her skin.  
  
"I am Alpha and Omega," she repeats her father's mantra with trembling lips.  "The beginning... and the end."


End file.
